Smosh: The Series
Smosh: The Series is an upcoming American television series which will air on Youtube. This series will mix with live-action, cartoon, and computer-animated. This series also features the characters from different, shows, games, books, anime and other stuffs likes the Transformers franchise, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario Bros., Mega Man, Kirby, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Phineas and Ferb, The Powerpuff Girls, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, The Muppets, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, The Guyver, Total Drama, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Goosebumps, and Fear Street. The genre of the series are Action/Adventures, Fantasy, Comedy-Drama, Mystery, Horror-Comedy Musical (in which Ian, Anthony, the Mane Six and other My Little Pony characters, Phineas, Ferb, and other characters from this show, and the Muppets sings on their own throughout most of the show), Romantic Comedy, Martial Arts, and Science Fiction. Most of the episodes time running are 11-25 minutes. Synopsis Characters Main Characters * Anthony Padilla (Played by Anthony Padilla): * Ian Hecox (Played by Ian Hecox): * Supporting Characters Minor Characters Villains * Darkor (Voiced by Other Villains Episodes Season 1 #'Pilot Pt. 1' ##Synopsis: While on camping, Ian and Anthony finds a strange door that suddenly appears out of nowhere. Once they enter, they enter a world where they meets the Transformers, the Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Kirby, the Powerpuff Girls, and other characters. They tell them why they are here. They are here to stop an evil demon named Darkor who plans on taking over both worlds. The Smosh Gang begins ready to fight him. Than, Darkor and his army of villains and attacks the village. In the end, Ian and Anthony gets captured and the heroes thinking of a plan of saving them. ##Introducing Characters: #'Pilot Pt. 2' ##Synopsis: ##Introducing Characters: #'Anthony goes to HorrorLand!' (Anthony focus) ##Synopsis: When the Horrors stealing ancient alien techs with futuristic human techs for unknown reasons which confused the Smosh Gang. Than, Anthony gets a idea of going undercover all by himself! While going undercover. Than, Ian sent Kermit and Owen to go undercover with Anthony and they soon learns why the Horrors are stealing ancient alien techs with futuristic human techs; they are planning to turn all of the humans into Horrors. But, when Anthony, Kermit, and Owen's undercover mission gets blown when one of the Horror know they are fakes. Now, the threes must destroy the human while they also on the run with the Horrors and the other Goosebumps villains. ##Introducing Characters: ##Fight/Chase Song: I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons #'Ian's Comic Book of Terror!' (Ian Focus) ##Synopsis: When Ian finds an old comic book store where he and Anthony never see or heard before. Than, the twos learns that the powers still works. So, Ian become the manager of the store and hired Anthony as his worker. Than, Anthony tells everyone that they find a old comic book which the gang tell them that they sealed its away cause its was own by a evil demon named Timmy who traps Ian in the store. Ian goes fight Timmy all by himself while the others fighting Darkor and his army. ##Introducing Characters: ##Fight Song: Rise by Fight the Fade #'Clash of the Ninja Turtles' ##Synopsis: Darkor use a spell that causes the four turtles to fight themselves and even try to kill one of them. Ian, Anthony, Master Splinter, April, and Casey must find a way of how to free the Turtles before one of them get hurt of worse. Than, Darkor created his own two mutant hybrids: an mutant Plesiosaurus/Shark hybrid named Plesioshark and an mutant Chinese Dragon/Bald Eagle hybrid named Bald Drako and sent to stop the Smosh Gang from freeing the Turtles from Darkor's spells. Than, the Powerpuff Girls, Guyver I & III, and the Monkey Team arrives and help them to free the Turtles and defeat the two mutant hybrids. ##Introducing Characters: ##Fight Song: Not Gonna Die by Skillet #'Optimus Prime To the Rescue!' (Optimus focus) ##Synopsis: When all of the Autobots and the Smosh Gang gets captured by the villains. Optimus must save them. However, Darkor sent all of the Decepticons to destroy Optimus Prime, once and for all. How long with Optimus survive, withstand the powers of all of the Decepticons and save all of his allies? #'The Way of the Ninja' (Randy focus) ##Synopsis: When Darkor steals Randy's DNA after the fight with the heroes. Darkor used his DNA to crate an evil clone of him and sent him to framing poor Randy. As Ian and Anthony try to clear Randy's name, they try to stop the clone. Than, Master Splinter helps them by the way of the ninja. Now, the Smosh Gang must defeat the clone and finally clear Randy's name, once and for all. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'Darkor's Last Stand Pt. 1' #'Darkor's Last Stand Pt. 2' #'Darkor's Last Stand Pt. 3' Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Series Category:Television Category:Television series Category:Smosh Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Super Mario Category:My Little Pony Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The Muppets Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Goosebumps Category:Fear Street Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action/Adventures Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Mystery Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Musical Category:Romantic Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction